


True Colours

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Series: Events in Stylesville [1]
Category: Bratz, Bratz: Forever Diamondz
Genre: After Fashion Show, Comfort, Confessions, Drama, Dressing Room, Emotions, F/F, One Shot, Touchy-Feely, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she found it difficult to admit, Mandy really enjoyed spending this peaceful moment with Cloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colours

During the evening of the Stylesville Costume Show, Cloe and Yasmin chose to partake within this fashion event for this section of the magazine, and thus giving the chance for Jade and Sasha to strut the catwalk another time. Their next fashion show was held in Florida, which was the second fashion montage throughout this journey thus far. Mandy was their luminary for the magazine this competition, their chosen contestant, and the Bratz were really proud of her performance this evening. Not only was her Halloween outfit glamorous, but her performance was as well. Mandy was confident, she was not afraid to flaunt her moves, to strut the stage even. She was not only an ordinary teenage girl with a dream of becoming a fashion model, she was already living that dream on the stage. Not to mention how loud the audience rooted for her to win, especially the amount of snapshots and clapping she received during her big finish.

"You did great, Mandy!" Cloe cheered, beaming widely towards the red-haired female sitting beside her on the settee. Cloe was truly pleased with her piece, and Mandy was now featured in the latest Bratz magazine article all due to the recent costume event held in the Dance Heaven Plaza location in Stylesville. Cloe believed that Mandy truly had potential; she was surely confident posing and flaunting her Halloween attire under the limelight after all. Mandy was already a fashion model in Cloe's eyes.

"Thanks, Cloe!" Mandy returned with a pleasing smile, placing the palm of her right-hand onto the heart of her chest as she spoke, flattered by Cloe's compliment. Mandy had always been a fan of Bratz magazine, and also fashion in general. She had a passion for modelling, for fashion, and not to mention also for rodeo. Despite being just a cowgirl at first, Mandy loved fashion to a great extent. She loved all styles of fashion. She was still pleased to be touring with the Bratz, and not to forget being chosen as their contestant for the America Rocks Fashion Show. Of course, at this moment Mandy was still hiding behind a false facade.

They were alone together within the dimly lit dressing room, sitting side-by-side upon the many lilac and crimson cushions on the settee. The dressing room was luxurious, and the furniture was even sparkling with diamond studs and glitters. Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade were most likely heading back to the Bratz office now to finally work on this show's article. It was quiet, peaceful, and fortunately the two evil twins, Kirstee and Kaceyy, were nowhere in sight to bother Cloe and Mandy. Even though she found it difficult to admit, Mandy really enjoyed spending this serene moment with Cloe. They were alone together, after all. Without another second to waste, Mandy thought it would be a great idea to take advantage of this one occasion, she lightly cleared her throat first and thus attracting Cloe's attention.

"Are you okay, Mandy?" Cloe questioned, soon slanting her head to one side somewhat as she spoke.

Mandy nodded with a smile, a little huff behind her closed lips. She eventually inched a tad closer towards Cloe, shortly before making herself comfortable on the spot; she soon placed her palm onto Cloe's bare thigh bravely. Her fingertips were beginning to trace downwards and then up again and again, she gulped as a dusting of pink soon stained her cheekbones faintly. Mandy adored the feel of Cloe's smooth skin, her silky legs, Mandy bit down onto her lower lip with pure arousal at the feel. Mandy was in love.

"...O-Oh, I... um..." Cloe stuttered quietly as she struggled to even speak, to respond to Mandy's behaviour. This was unexpected, especially from an _innocent_ girl. Those many nimble touches left Cloe speechless, even flushed with embarrassment.

What in Stylesville was Mandy thinking?

"...It's such a pleasure to be here, touring with you girls!" Mandy commented with a faint chuckle, speaking in her usual western accent.

"M-Mandy, that's really sweet, but—"

"I'm so happy to have met you, Cloe!" Mandy interrupted with yet another heart-warming compliment, speaking over Cloe's voice. Mandy soon loomed towards the blonde-haired female, popping her index fingertip in front of Cloe's lips, in order to 'silence' her. She decided to take full advantage of this wonderful moment, soon planting a quick kiss onto Cloe's cheek.

Mandy believed Cloe was truly beautiful, especially clad in that dazzling Halloween costume that she wore specifically for this night's fashion show. Not to mention, Mandy even enjoyed watching her perform her catwalk along the stage, strutting beneath the spotlight, and striking many poses for the camera. Mandy felt she was in love with Cloe.

"Mandy, I have a boyfriend!" Cloe confessed quite vocally, snapping even.

"...Oh, I-I'm sorry..." Mandy coiled away slowly in response to the other female, lightly averting her gaze to one side and away from Cloe. She bit down onto her bottom lip once more, although feeling regret this time. "I-I never knew that..."

"N-No, it's okay!" Cloe gasped, placing a palm onto Mandy's shoulder warmly, as if to comfort her even. Cloe hated seeing others upset, especially if it was her who triggered those unwanted tears. Cloe felt guilty. She let out a little sigh, moments before leaning downward to meet with Mandy's lowered gaze. "It wasn't your fault, Mandy! You never knew, like you said!"

"I guess..."

"It's okay, really!" Cloe repeated, although with a friendly smile widening this time. "You'll find someone, I promise! I'm just... I'm already taken, you know?"

"Do you really think so, Cloe?"

"Of course I do, I'm sure there is already someone out there who is waiting for you!"

Mandy smiled somewhat in return, shortly before giving a quick nod towards the blonde female. Cloe was kind-hearted, she was caring, and that was what Mandy loved about her. Not only did she admire her passion for fashion, but she also adored her angelic personality. Mandy was not sure if whether or not Cloe was simply being kind or if she actually meant those words she spoke, but Mandy was truly grateful nonetheless.

"Well, thanks for your kind words, Cloe!" Mandy finally responded, she chuckled the last few words as she tilted her head to one side, only for her curly crimson locks to follow with the movement as she beamed happily.

Despite the situation they were both currently sunk in, Mandy was truly grateful to hear Cloe's flattering remark. As of now, Mandy merely wondered who this special person could be.


End file.
